Johnny Cleiver
Johnny Cleiver (właś. Johnny Michael Cleaver) - ur. 21 lipca 1967 roku w Kalkucie. XXIX Premier Mardinu, przewodniczący Partii Republikanów w Narodowym Kongresie. 'Życiorys' *Urodził się 21 lipca 1968 roku w Kalkucie. Jego Ojciec pochodził z bogatej rodziny mardińskiej. Jego pradziadek był Brytyjczykiem. Matka Johnny'ego pochodziła z Polski. *W 1974 rozpoczął naukę w Royal Primary School, a 6 lat później ukończył ją z bardzo dobrymi wynikami. *W latach 1980 - 1984 uczył się w Royal College w New Delhi. *W 1983 rozmawiał z Johnnatanem Kurtzem. *Następnie przez dwa lata kontynuował naukę w USA, gdzie poznał w swoją żonę Airę Pierce, z którą ożenil się w 1988. *W latach 1986 -1889 był tajnym agentem CIA i jednocześnie studiował politologie i historie, które ukończył w 1992. *W 1988 urodziło mu się pierwsze dziecko Michael Cleiver. *W 1993 wrócił wraz z żoną i synem do Mardinu. *W 1992 rozpoczął pracę w wojsku. Najpierw Amerykańskim, później w Mardinskim. *W 1992 brał udział w operacjach wojskowych w czasie Wojny w Zatoce Perskiej. *W latach 1997 - 1999 był wykładowcą na Uniwersytecie Delhi. *W 2000 dostał się do Izby Poselskiej, a dwa lata później do Senatu. *W 2002 został szefem Partii Republikanów i wybrany na premiera w czasie wyborów parlamentarnych w 2005. 'Wykształcenie' Uczył się w: *Royal Primary School - 1974 - 1980 *Royal College - 1980 - 1983 *Szkoła w Brighton 1983 - 1985 *University Harvard - 1986 - 1991 'Rodzina' Johnny Cleiver jest żonaty od 1988 roku. Jego żona nazywa się Aira Cleiver. Ma z nią trójkę dzieci. Dzieci Johnny'ego Cleivera: *Michael Cleiver (1988) *Clara Cleiver (1990) *Jim Cleiver (1992) Urodził się jako trzecie dziecko Richarda Cleivera i Mary Mackenzie. Ma dwie siostry Joan Cleiver (1967 i Ann Cleiver (1966) oraz brata Samuel Cleiver (1975). 'Zainteresowania i aktywność społeczno - polityczna' *Po za tym, że jest premierem lubi geografię oraz astronomię. Interesuje się językami starożytnymi *Często jest zapraszany na prowadzenie wykładów z Fizyki, matematyki orazi politologii i psychologii. Jest bardzo wrażliwym człowiekiem. *Często można na antenie MarRadio usłuszeć krytykę muzułmanów i hindusów oraz niektórych medialnych osób. W latach 1992 - 1993 pracował nad nowym miastem Al - Mahasa. *Jest również dziennikarzem MBC Ecclesia. *Podczas kariery politycznej widział się z wieloma osobistościami. *Jako premier i dyplomata rozmawiał z ponad 40 przedstawicielami państw. *Zna również wiele języków. Jest poliglotą. Prócz angielskiego, hindi i urdu , którymi posluguje się na co dzień, mowi biegle po bengali, który jest jego ojczystym językiem, francusku i wietnamsku. Potrafi też się pozumiewać po arabsku i polsku. Czyta biegle po starogrecku i łacinie jak również staroangielsku. *Wystąpił w obronie Liu Xiaoby. *Jest kandydatem do Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. Jest autorem wielu książek, artykułów, felietonów. 'Książki jego autorstwa' *Wojna w Zatoce (War in the gulf) - książka o I Wojnie w Zatoce Perskiej. *Historia chrześcijaństwa w Azji (History of Christians in Asia) - książka historyczna o chrześcijaństwie w Azji. *Chrześcijaństwo, a inne religie. Wojna czy dialog? (Christians as other religions. The war or a dialog?) - książka o stosunkach między religiami. Kategoria:Mardin Kategoria:Polityka Kategoria:Politycy